Being the Life of the Party Will Catch Up to You
by Call Me Sarah
Summary: Ned realizes he can't live without Nancy, and he hopes that God will save his wonderful gal. In this story Ned has siblings: Jane his younger sister is 17 and his brother who died. In this story Ned and Nancy aren't dating but are best friends until...
1. You're Drunk!

_AN: Though I hate song fics I can't help but writing one : P Lol..._

_I don't own anything that has to do with Nancy Drew . This story is for entertainment only._

_I don't own Jesse McCartney either though I wouldn't mind... JK_

**Being the Life of the Party Will Catch Up to You **

by Urgirlie13

A.K.A. Sarah

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way

September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
And raced out the door  
Broken  
I tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
That being the life of the party would catch up to you  
Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything was cool on the street away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?

Every time I'm home I pass that road  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out  
Just where you'd be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when the lights came down  
Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours

Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'

As I wrote the lyrics I started to cry. Why did she do it?

I drove myself insane asking that every night. I don't understand how **my **sister Jane could do such a thing.

I told her not to get in the car; she was so drunk. I only had one beer, but she... she had so many. I told her something bad would happen. I was right.

_**Flashback**: "Jane Nickerson! Don't you dare get in the car!" Ned said to his younger sister. "Ned you're such a worry wort! It'll be s'kay! She said and her speech started to slur. " Jane you are **drunk**! How do expect to drive home? What will Mom think? What about Dad?!?" Jane started to get into the car but Ned grabbed her arm. "Ned Bradly Nickerson get off of me!" She got in the car, slammed the doors, and locked them. Ned started to run after the car as she sped off into the dreary night. 'God only knows what she will do.' He thought with a strange emotion pulling at his heart._

_As soon as he saw the car pull out of the neighborhood where they were at at party he pulled his cell out and called his dad. "Hey Ned. What time are you and Jane getting home cause your mom wants you to pick up some mil-" Mr. Nickerson started as he answered the phone, but Ned cut him off. "Dad! Oh God... what has she done? Dad..." Ned said in a rushed voice on the verge of tears. "Ned! Slow down! What happened? Is Jane okay? Are you okay? Are you drunk? Where are you?" _

_"Dad... I don't know if Jane is okay... no I'm not fine... no I'm not drunk... I am at Philip's party. Dad Jane is drunk, really really drunk. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't! She just left with the car! I tried to stop her. What am I going to do? What if she gets in a wreck?" Ned said frantically." I'm coming to pick you up and we'll look for her okay? _

_I'll be there in a minute Ned. It will be okay. Bye" A few minutes later Mr. Nickerson pulled up and Ned got into the car and started crying. After searching for 2 hours they couldn't find her anywhere and they went home and Mrs. Nickerson said she hadn't been in contact with her. After another 30 mins. The phone rang and Mr. Nickerson answered," Jane? Hello Captain Harrison. _

_Oh Lord. Is she okay? How's Jane? Oh my. Oh God. Okay we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Thanks Bye." Mr. Nickerson hung up the phone and shouted for Ned and Mrs. Nickerson to come. "Dad, what happened? Is she okay?" Ned asked but not sure if he wanted to know. Mr. Nickerson started crying as he said, "Jane T-boned a girl in her car. They think the girl isn't going to make it. Ned... The girl is Nancy. Jane is in a coma, but they think she will be fine." He said slowly as he choked back the burning tears. Mrs. Nickerson started shaking and sobbing." **End of Flashback.**_

_**Sooo I will only add more if you want me too. How was it? Was it too cheesy? Reviews equal happiness!  
**_


	2. After Shock

Ned got out of the car and ran as far as he could. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he liked the solitude. He fell beside a broken tree trunk, and started to cry. Next thing he knew he was asleep. They had just gotten back from the hospital. 

_Flashback: Ned tried so hard not to break down when he saw her. It was so hard to watch her lie there, so broken and fragile.  
He found it was hard to control his anger towards his sister, but when he saw that the police had hand-cuffed her to the bed and she was crying he had to let go of the pain, anger, and everything else. He had to be there for them both, so he carefully took her free hand. He said to her in a soft voice, "Jane... It will be okay. Nancy will be okay. You will be okay. I love you.  
Jane?" Jane raised her head and looked at him. "Ned I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Is she okay? Or are you lying to me?" She started balling._

_Later in Nancy's hospital room:_

_"Oh, God why?" Ned thought and silently walked to Nancy's bed. He picked up her hand and kissed it. He prayed to God, "I don't know why this happened, but I know it will be okay. Or at least I hope so. God, Nancy is the love of my life1 You can't take her away.  
I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is such a blessing, and she made me happy. After Bobby died I didn't think I could last much longer, but Nancy was there to save me. (Bobby is Ned's brother who died of cancer) God, save her, save Jane, save me." End flashback._

* * *

**Authors note: In this story Ned has two siblings, Jane who is 17 and Bobby who was 15 when he died of cancer. Nancy and Ned aren't dating, but Ned realizes he loves her with all of his heart. But is it too late?**_  
_


	3. Love You Baby

An: Sorry it took SOOOO long to post. Hope you like it.

More to come soon.

* * *

Ned awoke feeling very confused. He was leaning against a tree trunk, and it all came back to him.

The party, the waiting, the hospital... He slowly stood up and looked at his call phone. 9 missed calls.

3 from his mother, 4 from his father, and 2 from Mr. Drew. "Sheesh!" He thought, "I've been out for almost 2 hours.

Everyone's probably had a heart attack by now."

"Ned! Ned, where are you son?" He heard his name being called many times. He guessed that they had been looking for him for some while now.

After his mind cleared somewhat he answered, " Over here! I'm right here!" His dad ran over to him and hugged him. "We were so worried Ned! Don't ever do that

again! Carson called the house, but I couldn't understand him that well. He said something about Nancy's condition worsening"

"I have to go to the hospital right now! Please dad!?! I need to see Nancy!" "Ned, there aren't any visiting hours until the morning. You'll just have to wait.

I'm sorry."

**_The Next Day_**

**__**

Ned sat beside Nancy's bed. He just came from Jane's room. She was being released to the police today. After he said goodbye, he then slowly and painfully walked to Nan's room. He caressed he bruised face, and held her limp hand.

All he wanted was for her to be awake, to laugh, smile, and be... be Nan. He wanted the joy she brought to everybody, but he knew that he would probably never see it again. "Stop thinking that!" His heart finally objected to his thoughts. "She is just in a coma. She has a good chance. Don't give up!" He told himself. He leaned towards Nancy's head and whispered in her ear, "Nancy I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to hang on.

I know I'm being selfish when I say that I need you, I couldn't live without you, and if you...left... I don't know what I'd do, but I know that I'd miss you.

I love you Nancy, and I always will. Please wake up for me, baby."


End file.
